Boring Saturday
by Sumi Arana
Summary: AU Universe - Jill/Chris. Jill and Chris find themselves home alone with nothing on television on a Saturday afternoon. Jill quickly thinks up a way to pass the time. Lemon. One shot.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil does not belong to me, nor do Jill and Chris.

Author's notes: AU Normal universe. (Or my Raccoon City High School universe, if you've read that fic.) This is a LEMON, so don't read it if you're going to be offended. JillxChris. Dominant Jill mmm. 3 Enjoy!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a boring Saturday afternoon, and Jill and Chris were stuck watching some B horror movie on television. They sat together, as always, Jill in Chris's lap. She leaned her head back, yawning softly and closing her eyes. Damn. She hated days where there was nothing to do.

She felt Chris kissing her neck softly and she smiled, looking up to him.

"Well hello there..." She murmured softly.

"M'bored." He whispered softly, nibbling gently on her ear now.

"Bored?" She repeated slowly, smiling to herself. Claire was out of the hosue for the afternoon. Chris new where she was, but Jill didn't really care at the moment. "I bet I have something to do to fix that."

Jill wrapped her fingers around Chris' hand gently, smiling coyly as she pulled him from his seat and led him back into his bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing him softly as she pulled him down. He knew what she wanted, and she knew he knew what she wanted. Just about any time they were alone, they were sneaking off for some reason or another. Right now, Jill wanted nothing more than to spend a little 'alone' time with Chris.

She slid her fingers up under his shirt, feeling his warm, smooth skin underneath her fingertips. She tugged it off slowly, eyes taking in every inch of his amazing torso. She loved how toned he was. Just the perfect amount, muscles standing out against his skin, but not making him look like someone who'd been abusing steroids or something.

She smiled to herself, running her fingers ever so lightly across his nipples, which hardened under her teasing touch. His nipples were always so sensitive, and she could always get a moan or a whimper out of him. Sure enough, as she lowered her mouth onto one of his hardened nubs, Chris gave a soft groan.

"Jill, you know just what I like..." He murmured softly, digging his fingers into her soft brown hair. He shivered, slowly laying down and bringing her with him. She smirked, straddling his hips.

They switched who was the dominant one quite often. (Chris was more often than not, but Jill never passed up the opportunity to show Chris her guts.) It was one of those times now, and she was ready to take him for a ride.

She kissed down his chest now, breathing in his manly scent. God, she loved the way he smelled. It was always so invigorating, and all it did was make her wetter. Without fail, she could take one whiff of his scent and she was throbbing for him... sometimes it drove her crazy.

"Jill..."

She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly at first. Chris kissed back, and he was the one to deepen the kiss, flushing ever so slightly. He loved when Jill took control.

She ground her hips against his as she kissed down his jaw bone and his neck, burying her face into the crook. She took a deep breath, smelling the hint of his deodorant. She suckled softly. She always left marks all over him, making sure to claim him as her own. After just a few moments, Chris's pale neck was littered in red, circular marks.

She finally pulled away, teasingly pulling off her tank top. Slowly, slowly, inch by inch she removed the blue cotton shirt, dropping it on the floor. Next came her strapless bra. She unhooked it, pulling it off but covering her chest with her hands, making Chris whine discontent.

She smirked. "What?"

"Jill, please..." He gasped softly, looking up at her.

Jill gave a smile, pulling her hands away to reveal her size C-cup breasts. So round, so perfect, and Chris loved them almost as much as he loved her.

She bent down, slowly unbuttoning Chris's jeans. Chris arched up slightly to help her pull his jeans off, swallowing hard. Jill pulled them off slowly, admiring the bulge in the front of his grey boxers. She smirked, pulling off her skirt now.

Slowly, she leaned back as she unbuttoned the skirt. Still as slowly, she pulled the black miniskirt down off of her body. Over her hips, down her long legs and she dropped it to the floor, leaving her only in her black lace panties.

Chris smirked softly. "You know I love you in lace."

"I know." She whispered, leaning down and pulling Chris' boxers off now. His manhood sprung up to greet her.

She gave a smirk, touching it ever so softly. It jerked lightly and she giggled. "Well hello. You're awfully glad to see me, aren't you?"

"Jill, he's always glad to see you." He groaned. "Stop teasing me."

"Shhh..." She whispered, holding up a finger to Chris' lips. "I'm on top today. I thought I established this already."

"Jill, please..."

"Shh!" She smirked, but bent down to take him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head ever so slowly, just listening to her boyfriend moan. She suckled softly, feeling him arch against her mouth. God, she knew how to work that tongue. Chris just went to pieces every time she sucked him off.

She wrapped a hand around the base, squeezing softly to make him gasp. She suckled softly at the same time, feeling him practically writhe beneath him. Whenever she was on top, she made him almost completely change character. He turned into a sort of whimpering, begging child. He wanted to fuck her so badly. But he was submissive tonight, he had to play it cool.

Jill broke away, running her big, wet, warm tongue over the head slowly, making him buck up in anticipation. She could taste just the slightest bit of pre-cum on the tip of his member. She took her tongue away, finally taking both hands around his member and jerking him.

With each pull, he jerked up, eyes closed. She knew exactly how to touch him to make him crumble.

"Jill..."

The girl stopped, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"No, no, no, no... please, I'm getting close." He gasped, eyes opening to look at her, obviously not happy. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Chris." She taunted, running her fingers slowly through her hair, down her shoulders, over her chest, down her thighs...

Chris swallowed hard, watching every little movement she made. She was so delicate, but so delicious at the same time. It took everything he had not to take her then and there.

"Fuck." He panted, swallowing hard and taking in a greedy breath of air. "Jill, _please._ I want you."

"I know you do." She responded quickly with a smirk. "I can tell by the way you're looking at me."

"Don't torture me, please..." He gasped, hands wandering down to help himself along.

Jill caught his hands, shaking her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No, Chris. You can't do that." She whispered, holding his hands over his head, much to his dismay.

"Jill!"

"Shhh." She smiled.

Chris fell silent, eyes resting on her beautiful chest and heading downwards until they settled between her legs. Her brown pubic hair stood out against her soft skin. She was gleaming with her juices. Chris licked his lips, looking back up to her.

Jill smiled. "Are you ready for me?"

"Please!" He gasped softly.

The brunette giggled softly, running her fingers through her hair again as she positioned herself over Chris's manhood.

She slowly lowered herself down, feeling him slowly slide into her. "Mm..." She gasped, leaning her head back.

Chris watched, eyes half closed. He was sure he could cum by just watching her. She was already starting to sweat from the excitement of teasing him for what felt like hours. It made her skin gleam.

She rolled her hips, knowing how they both liked the sensation it gave off of both her skin gliding over his and his member hitting her in just the right spots. Her ministrations elicited another moan from the boy, and she smirked.

"Jill..."

She rose herself up, only to drop back down again at a faster pace. Her legs were starting to shake around Chris' waist as she felt the pleasure rising. He gave a soft cry, bucking up to meet her.

She gave a surprised gasp, but didn't do anything to stop him. She loved the way it felt when he helped her, but she'd never admit it. It would cause him to 'act up' more when she was dominant, and she didn't want that at all.

She rolled her hips again, making the girl gasp louder. She cursed, dropping herself down. She was shaking even more now, swallowing hard and her breathing sporadic.

Chris felt himself approaching his climax and he groaned, closing his eyes. "Jill... m'almost there." He whispered.

Jill stopped almost completely, merely rolling her hips again. Chris growled, flipping her so he was on top. He couldn't take another second of her teasing.

He fucked her hard now, kissing her just as hard. He just couldn't hold back anymore, this had to happen and it had to happen soon, else he felt like he would explode.

"Chris!" She gasped, digging her short, even nails into his back. She felt it break skin, and Chris felt a slight stinging sensation, but he did nothing to stop her. He loved the slight pain.

Jill cursed again, leaning her head back. She felt herself getting closer and closer as she rocked her hips in time with his.

"Jill, I'm gonna..." He whispered, hesitating for a moment. Sometimes she let him cum inside, but sometimes she didn't.

"I-in me." She whispered, eyes shut tight.

Chris gave an appreciative sigh, working up to his climax quickly, almost as fast as his body would allow. He came hard, giving a loud groan.

"M'not...m'not done." She whispered softly. "Chris..."

He sat back, breathing hard as he wiped his brow with the back of his head.

Before giving him enough time to react, Jill had her fingers on her clit as she touched herself lightly. Every little touch she gave herself made her engorged clit throb.

Chris watched, eyes wide. He'd never seen her do this before. Normally, he managed to make her climax before he did, but not this time. And now he was watching her... he flustered. She slipped a finger or two inside, feeling her juices and Chris's cum. She whimpered, so close to the edge, _ so close._

"J-jill..." He whispered, unable to take his eyes off of her. She just looked so goddamn _sexy._ He was so happy to have such a wonderful girl...

"A-almost, Chris." She whimpered, her eyes shut as she flicked her clitoris faster and faster, her bent legs shaking as she neared her orgasm. She came out of what seemed like nowhere with a bone shattering orgasm.

She gave a near scream, falling limp afterwards and breathing hard, blinking slowly. She didn't think she'd ever had such a good orgasm. She was still shaking for several minutes afetwards.

Chris was speechless, staring at her still. He'd never seen anything like it before...

"W-what?"

"Oh, god, Jill... I've never... ever seen..." he whispered, unable to come up with any words to even describe it. He kissed her softly and she smiled, kissing him back.

"Cuddle with me." She whispered, wrapping her still shaking arms around him as she pulled him down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I love you _so_ much, Jill."

"I love you too." She murmured softly, leaning her head against his chest and listening to his shaky heartbeat. So much for a boring Saturday.


End file.
